


Distraction

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [95]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy discovers the wonder that is a shirtless Oliver on the salmon ladder. Felicity completely understands. Oliver is a smidge smug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This is a short one. Hopefully, it's not short on humor or sexual tension.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 7/95. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 8\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 9\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 10\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 11\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 12\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 13\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 14\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 15\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 16\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 17\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 18\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 19\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 20\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 21\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 22\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 23\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 24\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 25\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 26\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 27\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 28\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 29\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 30\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 31\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 32\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 33\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 34\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 35\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 36\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 37\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 38\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 39\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 40\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 41\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 42\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 43\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 44\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 45\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 46\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 47\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 48\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 49\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 50\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 51\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 52\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 53\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 54\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 55\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 56\. Three (Part 13)  
> 57\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 58\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 59\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 60\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 61\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 62\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 63\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 64\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 65\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 66\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 67\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 68\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 69\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 70\. William (Part 29)  
> 71\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 72\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 73\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 74\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 75\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 76\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 77\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 78\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 79\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 80\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 81\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 82\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 83\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 84\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 85\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 86\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 87\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 88\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 89\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 90\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 91\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 92\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 93\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 94\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 95\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

It was early Sunday afternoon and Tommy was just finishing up his Verdant paperwork when he realized that Oliver had failed to countersign two checks for their distributor. He knew that Oliver and Felicity were in the basement working on a lead to chase down Slade Wilson. He was hopeful he could convince them to grab a bite to eat together before Oliver hit the streets as the Arrow. He grabbed the paperwork he wanted to discuss with Oliver and headed for the basement.

The sound of clanging metal greeted him as he opened the basement door. Tommy was no longer phased by the loud noises that punctuated life in the Arrow cave. Oliver and Diggle were constantly sparring and hitting each other with poles and sticks and whatever other martial arts toys Oliver had picked up during his five years away.

Tommy was still reading the paperwork in his hands as he stepped off the last step. “Ollie, did you triple our toilet paper order? I know we added samosa appetizers to the menu, but I don’t think that calls for…” Tommy looked up to see a shirtless Oliver on a piece of equipment he’d never noticed before. Oliver was doing chin ups, except that the bar moved with him as he climbed between two poles. Tommy’s mouth went dry and his hands turned clammy as he watched Oliver’s abs contract before he thrust himself upwards to catch the next rung with his bar. Tommy blinked his eyes as he tried to banish the raw lust that had flared in his veins. He wanted nothing more than to grab Oliver and shove him against the closest vertical surface and suck the air from his lungs.

Like a moth to a flame, Tommy’s legs carried him across the basement floor until he banged into Felicity’s desk.

“Hi, babe,” Felicity said to Tommy.

“What’s happening?” he pointed towards Oliver with a shaky finger.

“Oliver’s just getting a workout in while we wait for my searches to run,” Felicity said without looking up from her monitor.

Oliver’s stomach clenched in preparation for his next lunge and Tommy could see every muscle ripple. He made a strangling noise as he choked on his own tongue.

Felicity tugged on his arm and Tommy dragged his eyes from Oliver to their girlfriend. Felicity had a knowing look on her face, “You okay there, big fella?”

“What - is - that?” Tommy stuttered.

“A complete distraction,” she sighed and returned her gaze to her monitors. “It’s a miracle I get anything done.”

Tommy nodded his agreement as he watched Oliver reach the top rung. He had no idea how Felicity was able to get anything done while Oliver was on display. Tommy could barely form a coherent thought, he had no idea how she was able to code. Oliver dropped low to the ground like a predator getting ready to pounce on his prey. Tommy felt himself flush and found himself wanting Oliver to catch him.

Oliver rose to his feet and grabbed a towel. He smiled at Tommy as he rubbed himself down, “Hey, buddy. What’s going on?”

Tommy couldn’t get his tongue to form words. He held out his folder towards Oliver.

Oliver pulled on the t-shirt sitting on the edge of Felicity’s desk. He narrowed his eyes at Tommy and placed a hand against the side of his neck, “Are you feeling okay?”

Tommy nodded his head. He pushed the folder against Oliver’s chest and managed to form a single word, “Sign.”

Oliver opened the folder, “I thought I signed them all. Sorry about that.” He reached for a pen on Felicity’s desk and his shirt rode up, revealing a stretch of skin between his belly button and pants.

Tommy rubbed his eyes in an attempt to gain control of his raging libido. He tried to remind himself that they were taking it slow until everything with Slade Wilson was under control. They had put the rule in place because Oliver was trying to keep a target off their backs, but Tommy was willing to risk exposing their relationship to a madman, if it meant he got to run his hands over Oliver’s chest and abs.

“Tommy,” Oliver said sharply enough to let Tommy know that it wasn’t the first time his name had been called.

He shook his head to clear it, “Yeah?”

“Did you need anything else?” Oliver asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Tommy closed his eyes as he tried to remember what else he’d come downstairs to ask. His eyes flew open, “Lunch.” He cleared his throat. “Would you and Felicity like to get lunch?”

Oliver grinned and took a step closer. He tilted his head back towards the poles and in a husky voice he asked, “Tommy, did you like what you saw?”

Tommy’s eyes drifted to the poles and then back to Oliver. He took a step back as Oliver took another one forward, “Yeah. It was impressive.” Tommy’s hand moved up and down, “Looks hard – difficult.”

Oliver’s smile turned wolfish, “It’s not as hard as some things around here.”

Tommy’s brain went blank as he realized Oliver was flirting with him. “Yes,” he stammered. “I mean, no.” Tommy dropped his head as he realized he was making a complete fool of himself and he laughed at himself. “Fuck, Ollie,” Oliver’s shoes appeared in Tommy’s line of sight, “I can’t think straight.” He heard the words as they left his mouth and he was too flustered to care.

Oliver chortled gently. His finger landed beneath Tommy’s chin and tilted it up. His bright blue eyes glinted with a mixture of amusement and desire. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Oliver nodded his head slowly, “Okay?”

“Yea..” Before Tommy could finish answering, Oliver’s lips had claimed his in a hungry kiss. Oliver licked into Tommy’s mouth and he sucked on Tommy’s tongue. Tommy’s hand fisted in Oliver’s t-shirt as he moaned into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Tommy. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Tommy could feel every inch of Oliver, including his length hardening against him. His lungs burned with the desperate need for oxygen but Oliver was a drug he was willing to die inhaling. His every sense was flooded with Oliver. When his lungs could take no more, he pulled away from Oliver gasping. “We gotta get rid of the rule,” Tommy said half-joking. He was willing to facedown Slade Wilson, if it meant more kisses like the one he’d just received.

Oliver pressed a gentle kiss to Tommy’s lips and smiled, “Five minutes.”

Tommy pressed a hand to his forehead as he fought a wave of dizziness that threatened to buckle his knees. He was pretty sure there wasn’t an ounce of blood left in his brain, “Five minutes?”

Oliver laughed, “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go to lunch with you two.”

“Right,” Tommy smiled shakily, “lunch.”

Tommy was in desperate need of a cold shower and a stiff drink. He watched Oliver walk towards the makeshift bathroom at the back of the foundry. Tommy turned to Felicity who was covering a smile with her hand. Tommy pointed to the poles, “What’s that called?”

“It’s called a salmon ladder,” she said fighting a smile.

“Salmon ladder,” he said the words like they were a foreign language. “I think it might be the death of me.”

Felicity tapped her fingers against his stomach in sympathy, “Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Despite Tuesday's blizzard (seriously, March, 20 inches?), I didn't get to do any writing. My boss seems to think that because I have wifi and a laptop, I should be doing work that pays my bills. I'm only 5 installments away from 100 and panic is beginning to set in.
> 
> I've been asked to update the series timeline on tumblr. I will update for 100.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com
> 
> A little sneak peak of 100.
> 
> Felicity’s phone lit up with her mom’s name as she was going through the quarterly numbers with the board. She resisted rolling her eyes because her mom knew better than to call on the day the board of directors was in town. Along with Oliver and Tommy, she would be in meetings all day and then had to attend a dinner at Table Salt that night. As soon as her phone stopped, Tommy pulled his from his pocket and then immediately returned it to his pocket. When Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Oliver ignored his call too. Something was wrong, she could feel it.
> 
> Less than a minute later, Jerry stepped into the board room. He took a look at Felicity and then scanned the table. Her assistant walked up to Tommy and whispered in his ear. Her husband followed Jerry out of the room. A board member asked Felicity a question and she was forced to bring her attention back to her presentation.
> 
> Tommy returned to the board room, the color gone from his face.
> 
> “What’s wrong?” Oliver interrupted a board member.
> 
> “We have to go,” Tommy said tightly.
> 
> “We should all take a ten-minute break,” Walter said to the room.
> 
> Felicity followed her husbands and father-in-law into her office. Tommy was grabbing her purse from her desk, when he explained, “There’s been a car accident.”


End file.
